Arranged
by H.P.A.N.D.G.W.M.A.D
Summary: Harry Potters parents are alive. Dumbledore is his grandfather and he is betrothed to one of his best friends without knowing so
1. Chapter 1

Knowing the truth

A white haired man, who looked in his 90's, walked swiftly up the street until he reached his destenation. Grodrics Hollow. He knocked on the door a red haired lady opened the door.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" She asked happily

"i have came to see my daughter and her lovely family"

"Of course come in" She moved out the way so he could come in. They went to the living room where her husband and child was. Her son looked exactly like his father rulry black hair but with her bright green eyes.

"Ah James how are you on this fine moring?"

"I am fine prof- uh Albus and yourself?"

"I am well thank you now how is my grandson?"

"He is great. A lovely angle would you like a hug" He looked around but couldn't see him "If I can find him that is"

"James Potter you better not have lost Harry again"

"No he seemed to have crawled off again Lily"

"You mean you let him crawl off" She went to find her child. "Here he is getting his toy dragon." She brought him back into the living room. "Now dad I know you don't come here for nothing what is it"

"Well as you know now you are a Dumbledore I should inform you that you were meant to marry someone else. But you were already married by the time you found out so it means young Harry, as the last decendent at the moment and your first child, will have an arranged marraige and unfortunatly there is no way to get out of it but we will not know who he is marring until his fifteenth birthday"

"WHAT? My son will have to marry someone who he may NEVER love and there is no way to get out of it! You better be joking"

"No I am not Lilian young Harry will have to marry this girl when he is 17 so it gives him two years to get to know her."

"Well my son will have a normal life love who he wants to until he is fifteen then."

"I suggest you leave Albus" James said after looking at his angry wife.

"Yes I will take my leave now" He left.


	2. Chapter 2

[11 years later]

12 year old Harry Potter had amasing friends and a wonderful family. He has 3 best friends two of which are Ginny and Ron Weasley and the other is a muggelborn Hermione Granger. His mother and father had one other child within the years a Rosaline Jade Potter. She look exactly like her mother but with her fathers eyes.

"MUM!" was what he was awoken to on his brirthday.

"Rosaline keep your voice down and let your brother sleep"

"But mum he needs to get his lasy butt out of bed his friends, uncle Pafoot uncle Moony Grampa, nana and Gramp are coming over at 11 it's 10:30 now."

"Yes dear I know. But lets let the other fiery red hear wake him up today"

"Ok mummy" The voices went quiet. But that was not to last long 15 minutes later a miss Ginny Weasley came into the room and jumped on the bed ontop of Harry.

"Wake up birthday boy! You can't stay in bed all day"

He grabbed her waste and pulled her to lie on the bed with him. "Morning to you to Ginny. Why do I have to get up early for?"

"Like I said it's your birthday silly now come on"

"Five minutes"

"No 1"

"2 mins"

"Fine Harry" She kissed his cheek.

2 minutes later he got out of bed and got dressed while Ginny went outside his feild like room to wait for him. He came out in a green shirt and black and white short. It was that moment he saw what Ginny was wearing. A light purple thin strapped top and a cream coloured skirt. "Well Gin I can honestly say you look stunning on this beautiful day"

"Why mr Potter are you trying to flatter me?" She teased

"May be a little Gin" He winked at her and went downstairs.

"Ah I see the feirce one woke you up" James teased

"Ya dad Gin did" He went over to Dumbledore "Hello Gramp"

"Ah hello Harry I hope you are doing well"

"Quiet there is something you are keeping from us"

Everyone looked at Harry in awe and disbelief

"Yes granson I am but now is not the time for you to know"

"Of course" He went and talked to his other grandparents.

"Hello nana Mil, grampa Shaun how are you?"

"Hey Harry darling we are great and you?"

"I am also fine nana Mil well I better go and see mum quickly" She hugged Harry and he went to his mother.

"Hey mum how are you feeling this morning?"

"I am fine Harry why do you ask?"

"Because mum I know you are pregnant" It all went silent

"What? How do you know Harry I didn't even know"

"I just do mum your not good at hiding you emotions"

"Oh am I not mr?"

"No mum you are not" He smirked then quietly sneaked up on Ginny and squeased her side and she let out a scream "HARRY!"

"Aw Gin-gin did i scare you?" He said in a not-so-innocent voice.

"Yes Harry and you know I hate it"

Albus Dumbledore was watching the interaction betweeen his grandson and his best friend. He knew one day, if the circumstances were different, then they would go out and possible marry. He wished he knew who this mysterious girl was.


	3. Chapter 3

The holidays went flying by and Ginny, Harry Ron and Hermione were on their way back to Hogwarts for their 2nd year. Harry and Ginny sat on one side with Ginny snuggeled into Harrys side with him rubbing her forehead lovely and Hermione and Ron on the other bikering like normal.

"Will you pack it in im almost asleep here" a angry Ginny said.

"Well sorry Ginny" Ron said annoyed his twin sister was snuggled up to Harry. Not that he had anything against him but his sister and their best mate were abit close for his opinion.

8 hours later they arrived at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. They went towards the first empty carriage until they heard a sneering voice saying "Well look who it is Pothead the mudblood and the weasels"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny demanded

He smirked and walked off. Harry just shrugged and got into the carriage followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. 5 minutes later they got out of the carraige and strolled into castle.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table. Ginny and Harry on one side Hermione and Ron on the other side, as soon as everyone was sat Dumbledore stepped forward and silence instently fell.

"Welcome now lets sort the new first years." Proffesor Magonigal, a stern looking woman with her hair in a tight bun and wearing a dark red robe. stepped forward with some timid young first years follownig behind her.

As soon as they stopped the hats mouth opened and it started singing

_For I am the sorting hat _

_I see inside your head _

_To know where you belong_

_Huffelpuff Ravenclaw Slytherin or Gryffindor _

_For those are the four houses of this beloved school_

_The traits are all different _

_But don't jugde on what your told _

_For Slythrins have ambition _

_where Gryffindor are brave_

_Huffelpuff are loyal_

_but Ravenclaw have brains_

_When all four stand as one _

_This school can sucessed _

_As all four traits build this beloved school_

"When I call your name come forth and put on the hat and you will be sorted into your house"

"Brothorick Allen" A small brown hair boy slowley walked forward.

It took about 4-5 minutes for the hat to decided which house he belonged in "You belong in GRYFFINDOR" The Gryffidor applauded loudly and he slowly walked to the Gryffindor table. The sorting continued for another 30 minutes which the last person 'Will Tabitha' was placed in Slytherin.

"Is it over so we can eat?" Ron said

"Yes Ronnie it is you must be soo hungry for not eating to 1 hour" Ginny teased

"Shut it Ginevra"

"Dont call me that"

"Well dont call me ronnie then" She stuck her tongue out at him and put her head on Harrys shoulder. Harry wrapped an arm around her.

"Will you to stop that" Ron said iritably

"Sorry mate" Harry said and pushed Ginny back up so he could eat properly.

"HEY! I was falling asleep then Harry"

"Sorry Ginger but Ron looks like he is going to explode though we are best mates and we do this most of the time"

"So he should be use to it"

"I am here you know" Ron said iritably again

The rest of the meal passed on quietly though Harry and Ginny kept whispering to each other then looking at Ron and Hermione exspecting something to happen between them or for them to at least say something.

Dumbledore stood up " It is nice to have all of you back and new students here for another year at hogwarts,. This year we have thrre new members of staff first I would like to introduce Profferor Isable Dunllen who is going to be the potions apperntice this year and our new defence against the dark arts teacher Proffersors Remus Lupin and Sirius Black" A loud applause uproad from most of the students. "Now prefrects lead your house back to your domitaries as it is almost curfew"

As soon as the four arrived at the Gryffindor dorm they said their goodnights and went to their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks went quicky for the four. Everyone enjoyed Professor Lupin and Blacks lessons as they were fun unlike the last teacher Professor Quirlle who was afraid of everything including the students.

Harry awoke at 6 a.m on Saturday by a bad dream of his family being murdered by a physopathic manic. He put on his slippers an black dressing gown and went downstairs to the common room. He was supprised to see the petit redhead sat on thee sofa.

He cleared his throat "Ginny?"

She snapped her head around starteled "Harry? What are you going here? I thought everyone was asleep"

"I just woke up from" He hesitated before saying "Nevermind its not important what about you?" He said as he sat next to her. She emidetly cuddled up to Harry to keep warm as she was only wearing her niightdress and a thin dressing gown.

"I couldn't sleep I stayed up there till 3:30 but I had to get up"

Silence fell between the two. It was not award but pleasant. Ginny let out a long yawn after the few minutes of silence.

"Gin go up to bed you sound exausted" Harry incouraging her to go

"I would but I don't want to leave you down here on your own Harry" Her voice left no room for an argument to take place.

"Fine Gin just try to go to sleep ok?"

"Sure Harry" She snuggled up closer to him. her head on his chest, after a few minutes her eyes started drooping and she fell asleep. Harry just carried on playing with her long ginger yarn of hair. Eventually his head went to the side and he fell into a deep sleep of 7 hours. Some tried to wake them at 9 but with no sucsess in that. Ron was going bilistic about how his little sister and their best friend were asleep on the sofa.

"WHY ARE THEY ASLEEP LIKE THAT! IF THEY ARE GOING OUT THEN I WILL KILL BOTH OF THEM!"

"Ron calm down" Hermione tried to persuade him

"CALM- CALM DOWN? MY LITTLE SISTER IS ASLEEP NEXT OT OUR BEST FRIEND AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS CALM DOWN ? THEY ARE ONLY 12!"Rons rant continued for five more minutes. During that time Harry and Ginny started to awake. At first Harry was confused why he was in the common room then why he felt a weight on his side as he got up. Then he realised that last night he came down and started talking to Ginny and eventually they both fell asleep. Once it dawned on him a blush started to form on his cheeks. He hoped it would fade. he heard a croaky whispering voice in his ear "Morning sunshine do you think we could get away from them for awhile as they woke us up?"

"Sure but we need to get dressed first" Ginny pulled out her wand and transfered their night clothes into everyday lothes. Harry was now wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts. Ginny was wearing jean shorts and a brown top.

"Lets go then" She pulled him up after she got up and they sneaked out without anyone knowing about it. "So wanna go by the lake Harry?"

"Sure Gin come on then" They started walking to the lake. Once they got there Harry sat down and Ginny sat between his legs. His hands instantly wrapped around her waiste.

"So what do you want to do today then Gin?"

"You want to explore the castel like we did last year we haven't found all the secret passageways yet"

"Sure Ginger sounds good" Soon 12 aproached and the two walked into the castel for lunch. They went straight for the Gryffindor table but their path was blocked by Draco Malfoy.

"Heared that you two slept together" He sneered "God Potter can't you do better than a mudblood lover?"

As soon as the words left his mouth Harry puched Malfoy right in the jaw.

"Don't you dare use that term around me and we DID NOT sleep together Malfoy get your facts right"

"Come on Harry lets go" Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the hall and went down to the kitchens.

She felt that Harry was angry because his powers were raidiating of him. She stopped and faced him though he was looking everywhere but at her. "Harry look at me" It took a few minutes but he eventually looked at her. "Harry calm down please" He finally calmed. "You need to keep your emotions in check Harry or who knows whatt would have happened"

"Your right Ginny sorry about that" She just smiled. They got a bit to eat and went back to the lake for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

The christmas holidays came faster than expected. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione aboarded the train. Though this time Harry and Ron were on one side and Hermione and Ginny were on the other. As normal Ron and Hermione were bickering away.

"Hermione, Ron can't you stop arguing for five minutes" Ginny said annoyed

"Oh shut up Ginny" Ron replied to her. Ginny got up and left the compartment.

"You didn't need to tell her to shut up she was telling the truth Ron" The rest of the journey was awkard and Ginny did not return though Harry did go and see where she was.

The train pulled up into the station. Harry waited for Ginny to come back to the compartment to get her suitcase which Harry took off the train for her in the end. "Aww Harry aren't you the gentlemen" With that he blushed.

"HARRY!" A blur of red hair ran up and infused him in a hug.

"Wow hey Rosaline I missed you sis"

"I missed you to Harry. How was Hogwarts?"

"It was great come on lets go see mum and dad"

"Ok Harry" She smiled at him and started walking back to their parents.

"Sisters can't live with them can't live without them"

"I can say the same for brothers and best friends" She said to him with a slight push included.

"Well I better go say hi to mum and dad 'cus Rosaline looks like she will come over here and drag me over there"

"Yeah I better go say hi to my parents too" They both went to their own families.

"Hey son" James said as Lily pulled Harry in a hug "How was your first term?"

"It was great dad" Lily let go of Harry

"Well we better be going who knows what Sirius is doing probably turning the house around I bet"

"Padfoot wouldn't want to deal with your temper Lils" James said with a chuckle.

"Right then lets get home the Weasleys are coming over later for tea"

They walked over to the floo network. James went through with cases then Amanda and Lily before Harry went through he turned and waved to to Ginny she smiled and waved back shouting " See you soon Harry" He went through the floo.

Immediately Harry was pinned to the floor by a big dog that looked like a grim.

"Uncle Sirius will you please get off of me" The dog got off of him and turned into a man with flat black hair and grey eyes full of mischift.

"Hey pup I haven't seen you for awhile 'cause of auror work"

"Yeah I know uncle Sirius" He said with a genuine smile coming on his lips.

"So where is your lovely redhead friend" As the words left Sirius' lips Harry started blushing.

"Sirius leave my son alone and Ginny and her brothers are coming over later. Harry can you put your suitcase in your room please?"

"Yes mum. Is nana Mil, Grampa Shaun and Gramp coming over for christmas this year?"

"I don't think my parents are coming over I think they are going to see Petunia and her family this year"

"Oh ok then mum" Harry dropped his suitcase in his room.

-h+g-

Two hours later the Weasleys came through the floo. Mr and Mrs Weasley came through first. Rosaline was the one who was waiting for them as Harry had to set the table.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Weasley" Rosealine said.

"Hello Rosaline. How are you? And how many tmes do we have to tell you it Molly and Arthur" Mrs Weasley said

"I'm fine thank you" The floo lit up and next through was the twins. Then Ginny, Ron and finally Percy.

"Hey Rosie" Ginny said and pulled her into a quick hug "Where is your brother?"

"Setting the table "

"Ok Imma going to say hi" With that she left the room.

She sneaked up behind Harry as his back was turned away from her "Hiya Harry"

He spun around and pulled her into a quick hug "Hey Ging"

"Harry James Potter don't call me that"

"Aww sorry Gin-Gin" Instead of repeating herself she playfully slaped him on the arm.

"You git"

"Now thats not nice Ginny"

"It's not meant to be" She said as they started to walk outside to their favourite spot. Harry sat daown then instead of sitting next to him Ginny sat between his legs. They were just sat there talking and Rosaline came out.

"Aw you two look really sweet like a couple" Both 12 year olds started to blush "Anyway dinners gunna be ready in 5 and mum wants you to get cleaned up"

"Okay Rose" Harry said as they both got up and the three of them started to walk into the house. After they washed up everyone sat at the table, on Harrys right was Ginny and on his left was Ron who was somewhat ignoring him. Lily served the dinner which was roast pork.

After dinner Ron emidetly went into the kithen not talking to anyone. Harry went over to the twins to see if they knew what was up with Ron but they didn't know. So instead he decided to spend the rest of the day with Ginny and Rosaline.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas eve morning Harry was awoken at 7 am by Sirius. By him jumping on his bed shouting.

"Oi wake up oh favorite godchild of mine its christmas eve"

"What time is it?" An extremaly sleepy Harry asked.

"7 a.m so get out of bed" Once Harry regestered what Sirius said he quickly got out of bed and started chasing him around the house. Once Harry ran into the kitchen though he got yelled at by a very angry Lily Potter.

"Harry James Potter you will stop running around my house this instant"

"Sorry mum but ..."

"No buts now go and get dressed were going over your nans and gramps"

"Fine." With that he turned on the spot and went back to his room.

15 minutes after Rosaline was down Harry came back downstairs. Rosaline was wearing a light pink dress with a white t-shirt underneath wearing her hair down so it reached just below her shoulders. Where as Harry was wearing a emerald green shirt that made his eyes stand out, also he was wearing black jeans. Harry snucked behind the sofa where Sirius was sat and smacked the back of his head. Sirius quickly turned around.

"Oi what was that for Harry?"

"For waking me up this morning Uncle Sirius"

"What you were meant to get up early remeber?"Harry then just glared at Sirius. Harry turned and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of toast and started eating it. By the time Harry finished his piece of toast Rosaline entered the kitchen.

"Mummy what time are we going?"

"In an hour Rosie dear after you've had a decent amount of breakfast." She turned to see Harry trying to sneak out the back door."That goes to you to mister so sit down" Harry shut the door and grumpily sat at the table. Rosaline joined him at the table and happily put some eggs, beans and sausages onto her plate. Harry followed suite and put the same on his plate. James then came down wearing dark jeans and a black long sleeve top. He went over to Lily and kissed her on the cheek then sat at the table. Sirius who smelled the food from the living room suddenly ran into the kitchen and sat down. Lily then turned around and rolled her eyes at Sirius then joined everyone at the table.

An hour later they arrived at James' parents house. Rosaline ran out of the fire room into the living where Mr and Mrs Potter were sat. Harry was the next to walk into the room. When Lily and James walked into the room they saw Harry and Rosaline were being hugged by their grandparents.

"Hi mum, hi dad"

"Hello James, Lily, Sirius"

"Hello Mil and Shaun"

"Hows my favorite parents?"

"Sirius were fine" Mil said and Shaun nodded in comformation.

"Good good I'm glad my favorite family is alright" With that Sirius went into the kitchen. A few minutes later he walked in eating a chicken leg. Once back in the living room he sat inbetween Mil and Shaun .

"Oh Harry there is a new girl starting at Hogwarts after the holiday. Shes a family friend would you help her settle in as she will be in your year"

"Sure nan whats her name?"

"Luna Lovegood" Sirius and James started laughing

"James Henry and Sirius Orion you will stop laughing this instant just because their family are alittle ... different than us does not give you an excuse to laugh!"

"Sorry mom but they do believe in so stupid things like crumbled-snorkback or what ever they are called"

Mil drew out a breath "It doesn't matter just be nice they are coming over for dinner today"

Later that day the fire alighted and out came a tall blonde hair man and child stepped out. The girl was wearing a yellow jumpsuit with a top to match with her hair only being supported by a clip. Where as her father was wearing a purple jacket with naive shorts and a white shirt. The girl skipped into the living room where all the other Potters were.

"Hello Aunty Mil and Uncle Shaun"

"Hello Luna dear come over here and give us a hug we haven't seen you for ages." Luna sat between them both while hugging them iswell "How was your trip to Australia?"

"It was fine Aunty Mil we saw lots of things that would suit you but unfortunatly we couldn't get them all for you" Just then her father strode in slowley.

"Hello Xeone"

"Good afternoon Mil and Shaun I trust you are well?"

"Never better and you"

"As good as one can be well Luna I must be off the Quibbler won't write itself" Luna got up and walked over to her father giving him a hug

"Goodbye daddy must you go it is christmas"

"Luna you know that Zarcaruses only show at christmas"

Just then James and Sirius decide to let themselves be know and burst out laughing. Lily and Mil turned to glare at them.

"And what exactly are those?" Lily asked

Luna pulled out of her pocket a neatly drawn picture. On it was a creature no bigger than a persons hand it had horns that ran up the side of its ears. Its skin was a merky grey colour the hands only had three fingers on each. The face had very detailed wrinkels. The feet of the creature was webbed. The legs were slim other than that you could not work much out of the weird lookinig creature.

"Thats a wonderful picture did you draw it dear?"

"Yes Mil I did."

A few hours later dinner was ready and everyone entered the dining hall. Dinner was fabulous like normal and soon everyone was enjoying a lovely party. The presents layed under the tree forgotten til the new day started. Luna got a lovey blue crystal that resembled water off of Mil and Shaun. "Oh it is devine thank you Mil and Shaun"

"Our pleasure Luna dear" Mil said with a smile forming

Rosaline had a few new dresses off of the Weasleys. Off her parents she had a charm braclet with a stag rose and a pentagram on it off of Harry she had a necklace with a small pendant on it in the shape of a heart that was red. On the back it had her name on it with the inscription _'ROSALINE no brother could be happier to have you as a sister'. _Off of Ginny and Ron she had some chocolate from honeydukes. Off of Sirius and Remus a book on how to becoming an animagus and a prank book. Off Mil and Shaun she had a model of a handsize therusal that moved. Of of Albus she had a book on legilimens and occlumency.

Harryalso had books on pranks and an animagus book of Sirius and Remus also a book on defence. Off the Weasley he had a jumper and some sort of dog stuff. Off of Albus he had a pensieve and a book on on legilimens and occlumency. Off Mil and Shaun he had he had a model of a handsize hungarian horntail. Ron and Ginny also brought him some chocolate. Rosaline got him a wand case. Off his parents he got given a present that suprised him. A small black puppy.

"Wow thanks mum, dad"

"Well what are you going to name him?"

"I think I'll name him nightsky" The black puppy waged his tale in acknowlagement.

"Mind Harry you have to look after him not me and your mother" James joked

"Don't worry dad I will"

"Good boy Well mum dad we better be off now so-"

"Not so fast mr. Do you and Lily have something to share" Mil stated.

"Well everyone me and Lily do have news..."

"Yes were expecting twins not just one child"

Harrys and Rosalines faces turned into huge grins.

"They should be here in June"

"Son you better get going but don't forget to wake him up first" She said nodding to Sirius

"Ok mum I will see you in a few day for New years" He kissed her on the cheek and then shot water at Sirius head.

"I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR! I DIDN'T EAT THE LAST COOKIE LILY HONEST IT WAS HARRY!"

"Love to know I'll get the blame"

"He did when you were one son" Lily said with a small smile.

"Come on you old dog we're going home you coming or staying the Weasleys are coming over you know" Sirius mumbled about getting up at 8.a.m on boxing day.

"Oh stop complaining Padfoot" Harry said cheekily

"whatever my oh so charming godson now if you don't mind I have to tell a certain young redhead how you feel aboujt her" With that he grabbed some floo powder and shouted "THE BURROW"


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the holiday passed in a blur and soon Hogwarts was restarting. Harry quickly packed the rest of his things closing his suitcase he felt his mums aura again. She had watched her young son pack for some time.

"Hi mum is there something you wanted you've been stood there for a few minutes" He said not looking around at his mum.

"It never seases to amaze me how you can tell who is there before even tuning around. How do you do that again"

He turned around so he was looking his mother in the eyes "Auras." He stated simply.

"Ok Harry well hurry up and get to bed its getting late and you have to go sleep" He got under the covers. Li2ly turned off the light. "Goodnight sweetie"She kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Night mum" She pulled the door shut and Harry fell into a deep sleep.

At 9:30 the next day Harry awoke. He put on a black short t-shirt and dark blue jeans, put his glasses on, tried to tame his hair to no avail, grabbed his suitcase and went downstairs. He met Lily on the bottom step.

"Oh sweetie I was just come to wake you and your sister up and to levitate your suitcase"

"No worry mum I got my suitcase here" He put it off the stairs and to the side so no one would walk into it. "I'll go wake Rosie up"

"Would you dear. I swear these babies are making me extremely tired for no apparent reason" He kissed her cheek

"It's ok mum only 5 or 6 months left" He started to walk upstairs and he heard his mother say

"Easy for you to say mister wait to you get a child on the way"

Harry just smiled "Yeah but I won't be carrying now will I mum" Harry entered Rosalines room after knocking on her bedroom door. "Rosie you awake?" He had no answer so he walked over to her bed and sat on the edge before he hit the pillows and stroked her hair. "Rosie its time to wake up if you want breakkie" She started to stir after a minute she sat up.

"Your leaving to go to Hogwarts today aren't you Harry?" Tears filled her eyes

"Yeah Rosie I am. Hey hey don't cry. I'll write" She shook her head

"Promise?" He pulled her into a hug.

"Promise Rosie"

"Can you get out so I can get dressed Harry?"

"Sure sis. I'll be downstairs" Harry got up and went downstairs

At 10:30 the Potter family arrived at the Hogwarts exspress. The Weasleys arrived five minutes later. Harry helped Ginny put her suitcase into one of the compartments along with his and Rons. Hermione walked over to them on the train and Ron put her suitcase up for her.

"Why thank you Ron. Anyway did you guys have a good holiday?"

"Brill 'Mione what about yours"

"Oh it was fab mum and dad took me to Paris and we saw the Effil Tower"

"That sound wonderful Hermione" Ginny said

"Well we better go say by to our families" Harry said. They all walked off the train and went to their parents. Harry gave his mum and Rosaline a hug.

"Right mister you better write and I dont want to have letters of you, Ron Hermione and Ginny getting into trouble"

"Of course mum. I better go before the train leaves."

"Bye Harry don't forget to write to me like you promised"

"Of course Rosie I won't forget to write to you"

"Better go Harry" She hugged him again. He went over to the door of the train closest to the compartment.

"See ya Rosie. Bye mum" He stepped in and went over to the compartmeny as the train started moving. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were already in the compartment.

The train pulled into the station at 6pm. All five got into a horseless carraige. Soon they arrived at the castle and the feast began. As usual Ron started tp stuff his face. Hermione watched him in discused. "Ronald do you ever eat normally?"

"Why Hermione I love food"

"It's discusting"

"Yeah well reading books all the time makes you a nerd" Hermione finished what she had on her plate and stormed out. Ginny shared a look with Harry.

"I better go sort that out" Ginny said starting to stand up. Harry put a hand on Ginny's arm.

"No Gin let me you finish eating" Giny nodded her head and sat back down while Harry got up and went to fing Hermione. He found her on a bench outside. He went over and sat next to her. "'Mione are you ok?"

"I'm fine Hrry. Its just Ron he really annoys me. How can someone eat that much."

"Well he is a Weasley 'Mione they do tend to eat alot. Apart from Ginny for some strange reason"

Hermione started smiling "Thanks Harry you know how to cheer me up. You are really like the brother I never had" She hugged him.

"Yeah your the older sister I never had iswell 'Mione. Now lets get back in its getting abit cold." Both stood up and made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny and Ron came in not long after the two. Ron went straight up to his dorm when Hermione just glared at him. Ginny came over to the two and she sat down next to Harry.

"You ok 'Mione?"

"Yeah Gin but your brothers a git"

"Yeah I know 'Mione just ignore him. Anyway you have me and Harry"

"That I do. I might go to bed I'm tired. I'll see you two in the morning."

"Ok 'Mione sleep well" Both said as she got up and walked up to her dorm." Harry put his head back on the sofa and Ginny put her head on his shoulder.

"Is she really ok Harry"

"I think so Gin. She seems ok"

"Yeah I s'pose."

"We better get to bed Gin. We don't want Ron to find us down here again"

Harry and Ginny got up. Harry took Ginnys hand and walked her to the girls dorm stairs.

"Night Giny"

"Night Harry" Harry pulled her into a hug. Ginny then kissed Harry on the cheek and went to her room.

Harry then made his way to his bed. Once asleep he started having dreams of Ginny.

The next day Harry tried avoiding Ginny all day. He stayed with Ron who still wasn't talking to Hermione. Ginny had to go to the libary with Hermione as Harry wasn't there to save her from being dragged from going.

"'Mione have you noticed with Harry today?" Ginny asked as she pulled out her potions homework.

"No Gin I don't know what you mean he's been alright in lessons"

"I think he's avoiding me but I don't know why"

Hermione put down her pen and looked Ginny in the eye. "What happened when I went to bed last night Ginny?"

"well we talked alittle on the sofa. I had my head on his shoulder like I normally do. Then Harry held my hand and walked me to the stairs for our dorms and hugged me then I kissed his cheek then went to bed"

"Ginny do you like Harry"

"Yeah of course he's one of my best friends"

"No Ginny i mean really like him"

Ginny blushed and mumbled an answer

"What was that Gin? Sorry couldn't catch it"

"I said yes Hermione I- I love Harry"

"Awww that cute but be careful Gin"

"I will Mione" A minute later Harry entered

"Hey 'Mione. Hey... Ginny"

"Hiya Harry" Hermione said then she turned back to her essay she was writing.

"Hi Harry." Harry sat next to Ginny then pulld out his herbology homework.

"Look Gin I'm sorry I've been avoiding you"

"It's okay Harry but why"

"I-I can't tell you Ginny"

"Ok Harry. I'v got to go meet Drew"

"Who's Drew?" Harry asked straight away.

"Oh one of my friends in Ravenclaw. My only other friend in our year actually. I'll see you later."

"Ok Ginny. I'll have to meet this Drew person one day"

"Yeah you will" With that Ginny left.

"Hey 'Mione who is Drew?"

"I don't know Harry you will have to ask Ginny"

"yeah but is it a girl or boy name"

"Its unsex. It can be either thats all I know Harry."

"Ok 'Mione"

Two days later Harry and Ginny walked down to Hagrids hut. Harry knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"I wonder where Hagrid is" Ginny said

" I dunno Gin. We better go back to the castle"

"Yeah I better go meet up with Drew"

"Hey when can I meet this Drew person. Anyway is Drew a girl or boy" Harry said with a hint of jealousness in his voice

" A girl. Muggleborn actually. She does prefer to be with Ravenclaws though. So I don't have many chances hanging around with her. You can meet her today"

"Oh cool sure ok"

Harry and Ginny went into the the main enrance and then Drew appeared down the stairs. She had blonde hair that was cut to touch the top of her shoulders. She was a skinny person. Her fringe was cut sideway and her light green eyes held wisdom and mishceif.

"Hey Ginny." she hugged Ginny "You must be Harry Potter Ginny's best friend. I'm Drew Blackthorn"

"Nice to meet you" He shook her hand. She was a head shorter than Harry. "Do you like playing quiddich Drew?"

"Yes. I play chaser. You play seeker don't you Harry"

"yeah I do"

"That must be fun"

"yeah it is" Another Ravenclaw girl walked past

"Drew your boyfriend is looking for you"

"Oh thanks Lila where is he?"

In yours and his favorite place"

"Ok thanks. Looks lik I gotta go meet Draco"

"Draco Malfoy your going out with him"

"Yea he is actually really nice you know. Get to know him instead of being with Granger and Weasley all the time Potter" She walked off with that said

"Well she seems nice ging"

"Harry don't call me that"

"What oh you mean Ging."

"Yes that Harry James Potter"

"Ging ging ging ging" Harry said in sing song voice.

"I'll get you for that Potter" Harry just sirked and ran off to Gryffindor tower with Ginny on his heels.


	8. Chapter 8

-June 20th-

Harry was at in History of magic, his last lesson of the day, trying not to fall asleep. But when he almost did there was a knock on the door. Professor Binns, the ghost teacher, stopped drowning on about the goblin revolution.

"Hello?" Dumbledore opened the door.

"Sorry Binns but I need Harry Potter"

"What is it Professor?"

"Your mothers in labour and she wants you at St Mugos now" Harry quickly packed his bag and left following Dumbledore.

"How long has she been in for Gamps?"

"About half an hour" He said the password for his office and they entered. Harry and Dumbledore went to the floo. "She's on ward 13. I'll be along later but I've got things to sort out here" Harry grabbed some floo from the floo pot and stepped into the green flame.

Once Harry arrived he went straight to the entrance of ward 13 and saw Sirius.

"Harry I saw Professor Dumbledore got you"

"Yeah how is she?"

"Your mother is doing absoultly fine. Just getting stressy like she did with you and Rosaline" With that Rosaline walked around the corner.

"HARRY!" She ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Our baby brothers or sisters will be here soon. I'm so excited it means I won't be the youngest"

Harry laughed at that "Yeah Rose. It's all exciting"

"Not for you father your mother nearly emobilised him last time"

Harry and Rosaline laughed.

-6 hours later-

Remus joined them 2 hours ago and so did Albus. The door to the room opened and James came out a small smile on his lips. "Harry, Rose theres somone me and your mum want you to meet" Harry and Rosaline went into the room. The room had two baby beds on the left side of the main bed that was dead in the center. There was a doctor going through the main documents.

"Excuse me Mrs Potter but your children still need names"

Lily nodded to James "Harry, Rose me and your mother decided you can pick their first names." Harry and Rosaline walked over to the two cribbs. The one closer to Lily was a boy and the other was a girl. The girl had a hint of red hed on the top of her head where as the boy had black hair the was tidy unlike Harry's and James'.

"Harry can I name the girl please?"

"Sure Rose"

"Okay her name is Alyssa"

"Alyssa Marie Potter" Lily said "Now what about your brother Harry?"

"Zac"

"Zac Rey Potter and Alyssa Marie Potter " James said "They suit them don't you think Lils"

"Yes they do"

"Right we better let the others Lily they you should get some sleep"

"Okay James. Come here Rosie Harry"

"Bye mummy" Rosaline said giving Lily a small hug intending not to hurt her.

"Bye sweetie" Harry then put an arm around her shoulders. Lily hugged Harry around the waist, Harry leaned down and kissed her ontop of the head.

"Bye mum I will come see you again soon when I can get away from school"

"Ok Harry be a good boy. I will see you soon"

"I'll be back in soon dear"

Harry, Rosaline and James left the room. Next to go in was Sirius Remus and Dumbledore. James took Harry to the floo network in the hospital from once he came through to see his mum.

"Well Harry I will take you to your common room as it is past curfew. You don't want Flinch catching you" Together they went through the floo network coming out of Minevra's floo. She look up starteled a smille lit her face when she saw James.

"Ah hello James. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hello Minevra. Just taking Harry to Gryffindor common room due to Lily gave birth today."

"Oh and what did she have?"

"One boy and onne girl. Xander Rey and Alyssa Marie Potter"

"Ah how presious. Well very well I better let you two go"James and Harry walked in scilence to the common room.

"Right Harry I will see you soon be good and maybe you can come home on the weekend to see your brother and sisters"

"Okay dad. Bye" Harry turned to the fat ladys' potrait and said "Bladderdash" In which she opened the portrat door. Once Harry entered Ron, Hermione and Ginny were instantly around him.

"Harry hows your mum?" Ginny instantly asked "Is she okay? Is she hurt? Did the labour go through okay? How are the babies? What did she have? What are their names?"

"Wow Gin slow down. Okay I think I got all of that. fine. Yes. No. yes. Great. boy and girl. Xander Rey and Alyssa Marie"

"Aww cute names and well done for answering my questions like a good boy" She patted his head

"Oi my hairs already too messy miss Weasley"

An evil smirk appeared on her lips. She messed his hair up even more kissed his cheek and ran to her room.

Harry sat on the sofa thinking ' I really do like her' with a small smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

3 years later

During the next 3 years Harry and Ginny grew closer than they were before. Zac and Alyssa grew into to mischeivous 3 year olds, I mean they were into everything. Rosaline enjoyed Hogwarts she made friends with Luna Lovegood though most though thought she was looney. Harry and Draco Malfoy also became civil due to Ginny and her friend. Harry and Ginnny were still friends but they aren't as close as they used to be.

Harry sat at the kitchen table eating a peice of toast while keeping an eye on Zac and Alyssa as his mum woke up his dad and Rose. Rose was the first to come down fully dressed. Her flaming red hair was cut short into a bob. Yawning she sat at the table. "Morning Harry"

"Wosie, Wosie" Alyssa said happily

"Hey little girl. Hey little man" Zac smiled with his mouth full of juice.

"Hey Rose. Hows the guy?"

"Micheal is good. Just getting clingy" Harry just smirked. "So is Ginny coming over tommorow for your birthday?"

"Along with Ron and Hermione" Harry said not even fazed

"Cool" Rose seemed alittle upset that she could not get anything out of Harry.

Lily and James came downstairs. Holding hands whispering quickly to one another. "James are you sure we have have to tell him today?"

"Lily, Albus did say it was best to tell him the day before"

"Mum dad whats going on?"

"Rosie can you take your brother and sister in the front room so me and your mum can talk to Harry in private please?"

"Sure Dad"She took Zac and Alyssa out of the high chairs taking hold of their hands she lead them into the front room. Lily and James sat opposite Harry. Lily bit her bottom lip and turned to look at James then back to Harry. She opened her mouth to speak then quickly closed it unable to say it. Taking a breath she started.

"Harry you know that we are from the Dumbledore line." She waited for Harry to nod. "Well throughout the years Dumbledores have been in arranged marries and that still holds today." She looked down then continued. "Your great grandfather was the last recorded Dumbledore to be in an arranged married. His marriage to your great grandmother turned out ther best the best thing that happened to him. Well he put in his will that an arranged marriage was in place for the next eligible heir. Now that was me but as you know me and Petunia were given up at birth and did not know anything about it. So your Gramp thought that the arranged marriage would be invalid. However as you know when I turned 15 I learnt that I was adopted and started looking for my real parents. After I married your father I finally made a break through, by this time your gramp forgot about your great grandfathers will. However once you were born it became valid again as you are the next elidible heir to the Dumbledore account." Lily let this information set into Harry.

"So what does this mean mum. I-I have to marry someone I do not know"

"Yes baby it does. I wish that their was a way around it but there isn't"

"Do -do we know who the girl is?"

"Not yet Harry however Albus has been sent the documents today and will be able to inform you tommorow whom you shall be marring. Also the girls father will be sent a copy of the documents iswell" James answered. Harry nodded his head then rushed up to his room. All that was heard throughout the house was someone kicking and throwing things around.

An hour after the last thing was thrown James went upstairs to check on Harry. Entering the room he saw Harry lying on his bed. Clothes littered the floor. Things that Albus gave him were smashed on the floor. James swished his wand and everything was in its place once again. He made his way to the bed and sat opn the edge.

"Hey bud you ok?"

"Yeah but why did this have to happen? Why can't I have a normal childhood. I can't even tell the girl I like that I like her because I have to marry someone else that I probably don't even know."

"I know bud it is unfair. Anyway maybe it is for the best. Who is this girl you like? Is it Ginny?"

"God no dad. Shes one of my best friends."

"Who is it then Harry?"

"Cho Chang a year above me Ravenclaw. Why do you all assume that I like Ginny all the time?"

"Because of the way you act with her son. Its different to how you act with Hermione and Ron or even Rosie."

"It's because me and Ginny are closer than with Mione and Ron"

"Ok then son. Well son come outside and get some fresh air with your mother me and your siblings" Harry nodded and pushed himself off his bed the two Potters walked down the stairs and outside. Zac emmidately looked up and saw Harry. With that Harry walked over to Zac and started playing with him. Lily got up and wento to speak to James.

"Is he ok now James?"

"Yeah I think so he is just abit upset he can't have a nomal childhood"

"Aww my poor baby boy I wish there was something I could do"

Just then the flew alert went off. James quickly went to see who it was. Once he reached the fireplace he saw the head of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah James, might it be possible to come in to speak to Lilian?"

"Of course Albus." He opened the flew network to allow Albus to come through. "The flew network is open Albus come on through"

Albus removed his head from the fire and stepped through. James shook his hand. "She is in the garden Albus"

"Well I will go and speak to her now" With that they walked to the garden. Rose saw Albus and ran up to him a hug.

"Hi grampy"

"Hello Rosaline how are you"

"Im fine thanks grampy" With that she ran back to Alyssa. Lily walked over to Albus.

"Hey dad"

"Hello Lilian and how are we this fine day"

"Good thanks worried about Harry though"

"Ah what seems to be the problem dear"

"We told him about the betrothal"

"Oh right. Well I have the information here of who Harry is meant to be marring. As you know I have to be the one to tell him as it is the eldest male in the family that tells the person betrothed who the other patner is"

"Right dad but I dought that now is the best time to tell Harry as of how he is like at the moment."

"Of course Lilian I won't tell him as of yet" Albus looked over to where Harry was sat on the floor playing with Zac though he wore a smile whist playing with Zac looking at his eyes they held hurt and confusion of the situation that was occuring.

Albus swiftly walked over to Harry. "Good day Harry" As he said that Harry looked up.

"Oh hello Gramp"

"Do you mind if we take a walk around the lovely garden on a beautiful sunny day like this"

"Uhh sure"

Harry got up off the floor and started to walk around the garden with Albus with Zac trailing behind. Harry notices him and picked him up and gave him a piggyback ride. They walked in scielence for a good 5 minuites before Harry asked. "Gramp why do I have to be stuck with that bethrothal contract?"

"Well Harry it's because you are the next avalible heir to everything the Dumbledores own"

"Yes Gramp I get that but why was this contract drawn out? What was the reason for it?"

"Harry you will find that out when you recieve a copy of the bethrothal as in the letter that comes with it will state why and who drew up the contatct andf the consiquences if the betrothal demands are not met. I wish I could make this easier for you Harry but alas I can not"

"Ok Gramp I understand" They walked in scielence for 10 more minutes.

~the next day~

Harry awoke early. He grabbed clean clothes and a towel, went to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Once he was done he turned the shower off and ran his hand through his hair after wrapping the fluffy brown towel around his waist. Stepping out of the shower he dried himself off and got changed. Pulling on his dark grey top and glasses he sepped out of the bathroom and went downstairs.

He went into the kitchen where he asked on of the house elves for a hot chocolate. Once that was made he went into the living room and sat on the comfy sofa crossed legged with his hands around the cup in the gap of his legs. 10 minutes later Lily came downstairs she saw Harry sitting on the sofa and went to join him.

"Morning Harry" She said gentily after sitting down next to him.

"Oh hi mum"

"How did you sleep hunny"

"I kept dreaming of this arranged marriage. What if she is horrible mum? What if I don't like her?"

"Well Harry you know me and your father are always here for you but just try your hardest with this girl." She hugged Harry. "Come lets get some breakfast before you find out who the girl is"

Lily and Harry got off the sofa and went into the kitchen. The hoouse elf already had eggs bacon sausages hash browns beans and toast. Lily put 2 sausages a egg beans one hash brown and bacon on a plate for Harry to eat. Harry slowly started eating just as a black owl came through the window. tied to its leg was a envolope. Whilst Lily gave it owl treats Harry untied the letter from the owl. Once he untied it the owl flew off. Harry looked at the envolope on the front written in green ink was:

_'Mr H Potter _

_1 GodricsHollow '_

Harry turned the envolope so he could open it. He looked at his mother. "Should I wait for everyone else?"

"It's up to you Harry"

"Ok well I'm opening it up better now then later"

Just before Harry was going to open it James and Rose came down carrying Zac and Alyssa.

"Morning mum, Harry" Rose said. Once she said Harry Zac looked at Harry hands up for him to cuddle. Harry took Zac off his dad.

"Hey little man how did you sleep" Instead of answering Zac culled into Harrys shoulder. Harry placed Zac in the high chair as Rose did the same with Alyssa.

"Mum when are we going into Diagon Alley to get our stuff?"

"Perhaps later today"

Ok shall I owl the Weasleys?"

"Sure dear go ahead" Rose left the kitchen. When she came back in she saw the envolope by Harry.

"Harry whats that letter?"

"It's uhh"

"Rose its a letter about a betrothal between Harry and some girl" James answered.

The Potters owl came through the window. Lily opened the letter.

Potters,

Sure we will meet you outside Gringotts at 11 o'clock to get school supplies. Hope to see you soon we have so much catch up on. Ron wants to know if Harry would be allowed to sleep over sometime this week. It is fine by us whenever he can. See you later

The Wealsey clan

Looking at the clock it was already 9:30.

"Right well we better make a move as we also have to go and visit my parents" James said after all finshed their breakfasts.

Once everyone was ready they went through the floo. Harry then Rose then James with Alyssa and last Lily with Alyssa.

~11 o'Clock~

The Weasleys were stood outside Gringotts awaiting the Potters.

"Why are the Potters 5 minutes late all the time?" Ron asked lslightly laughing.

"Cuz Lily makes herself look even more amazing" James said from behind Ron.

They all said their hellos and then started their shopping. Ron Harry, Ginny and Rose went off on their own to do do abit of shopping. Harry was explaining to Ron about the arranged marriage he was being forced into.

"Man Harry I am so glad I am not in your shoes mate, I would hate marring someone I don't know. What if she is annoying? I wouldn't cop better you than me though"

"Thanks Ron"


	10. Chapter 10

arranged 10

Two days later Albus arrived at the Potter household. He stepped out of the fireplace and went into the kitchen where Lily was sat at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands taking long slow sips every now and then. Her ginger hair was tied into a scruffy ponytail and under her eyes were black.

"Good evening Lilian"

"Hello Dad"

"How is Harry is he copinn with whom he has to marry?"

"To be honest he hasn't opened the envolope yet we went out the day it arrived and he slept over the Weasleys for the last two nights so he hasn't really had the chance" Once she said that she looked at Albus it was then he took inn her apparence.

"Lilian, dear are you ok?"

"I'm fine dad it's just looking after Zac Alyssa, Ross and Harry. It also feels at the moment that I'm looking after James and Sirius as he is back from Eygpt and being even more childlike than the kids. I'vw just been working myself to the ground and making sure that Harry is ok. I just want him home to open this letter to get it out oof the way so we know and he can get to know this girl. Anyway why hasn't the girls parents been in contact yet? I would have though that they would want to know who their daughter is marrying"

"Well Lily they won't find out until young Harry knows who his future wife is first. When is he due back anyway?"

"Anythime now" As soon as the last word left Lilys mouth the fire elighted and Harry came through. He made his way straight to the kichen.

"Hi mum, Gramp"

"Hello Harry"

"Hey Harry how was your time at the Weasleys? Did you have fun?"

Harry sat down and said "It was good mum I hung around with Ron most the time and with the twins iswell. Didn't really see Ginny she went over Drews house yesterday"

"Oh right you and Ginny aren't as close as you use to be are you?"

"Nah mum she got her friends and I got mine"

Dumbledore butted in then "Anyway Harry I have been informed you haven't opened your letter yet I suggest you do"

"Ok gramp" Harry got up and opened the letter. It read:

Dear Mr Harry Potter,

Many centuries ago there was an ancient contract drew up between your great grandfather and another family that there was to be a marriage to join the families as to settle an old debt that was owed by the other cause of this debut was by your betrothed great grandfather almost got killed for not being able to pay for his house that the family now still own however your great grandfather was friends of the family and brought the house and gave it to your betrothes family as a return your betrothed grandfather offered your grandfather a life debut and together they drew up this contract without either being forced into it. To prove this a spell was cast on them so if they were being forced they would not be able to sign. This contract cannot be invalied in anyway shape or form as you will find out when you read on through the rest of the information provided. You will have until the betrothed turn 18 until certain consiquences will come into affect.

We hope you and your betrothed live a long and happy live together.

The Bethrothal Commity of The Ministry for Magic

Harry turn to the next peice of parchement.

The rules and conciquences of this bethrothal 

This bethrothal can not be invalied at any point as it was agreed apon to settle a life debt that was owed between one party of this contract. Even if the life debt is fullfilled then the contract is still valid as both families agreed it would be a way to unite two families together in holey matromoney.

If the contract is not fufilled by the betrothed 18th birthday then both bride and groom will loose there firtilty to produce any children and will suffer with many problems. Due to the contract drawn up there was no passage about a termination of the marriage. If one of the parties try and marry once this contract has been activated, the marriages will be invalied.

The rules of this contract state:

That the marriage of the betrothed must take place up to the date of the womens 17th birthday.

The betrothes must not have sex until the marriage date once this contract is activated

The betrothes must consumate the marriage once they are joined in holey matroney

The rules do not state that the betrothes must spend time together, However it is advised that they do so that they can get to know eachother before they have to marry as after you are married then time will be spent together.

Also a child must be consieved before both parties turn 25 years of age.

The next piece of parchement read

The person that you shall spend the rest of you life with in:

Ginevra Molly Weasley

Resident of The Burrow on the outside of St Ottery Catchpole Devon

We hope you have many years of happiness together.

Contract signed by

Dumbledore Family member

Percival Dumbledore

Weasley Family member

Septimus Weasley

Witnessed by

Charlotte Whittleburgh

Harry dropped the parchement on the floor.

"Hunnie are you ok?" Lily asked but Harry just stood there in shock mouth hanging open. Lily leaned forward and picked the parchement up off the floor. After scanning the parchement she understood why Harry was shocked. "Ginny" Harry just nodded.

~The next day~

Harry came downstairs at 11 am. His hair was a mess he had bags under his eyes though theey didn't hold the usual happy glint they normally did. He wore grey tracksuite bottoms and a dark blue t-shirt. His family was in the living room when he walked in.

"Morning hunny how are you feeling?" Lily asked once he sat down.

"Rubbish" He mumbled in a reply

"How did you sleep?"

"Tossed and turned all night." Harry stood "I think I need to be alone"

"Harry you need to talk about this" James said

"Not now"

"At least stay with your family"

"Fine but i need the toilet" Harry left the room. When he came back he had headphones on listening to music he sat down and put his feet into his chest. Lily and James looked at eachother faces showing consern.


End file.
